


Valentine Vibrations Drabble Collection

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Valentine Vibrations [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Comfort, Cross Factional Sexytimes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, dom!nick valentine, purely for negotiation purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: With a moderator's position on a filthy Fallout blog, what could go wrong?





	1. Nora/Porter Gage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora/Porter gage cunnilingus

“Savour that,” Gage told her, as Nora took a deep swig of cold Nuka Cola. “Cause in three months you’ll be sick of the stuff. You stay in Nuka World, you think ‘I ain’t never gonna get sick of this stuff,’ and then it takes you three months and suddenly you’ve killed a man for some clean water.”

“I’m assuming this is you telling me your life story,” Nora drawled, a bottle of grape-flavoured Nuka Cola in one hand. She was perched atop one of the counters, legs crossed.

“Yes ma’am,” Gage agreed. A half drunk bottle of moonshine sat on the table nearby, and he wiped his mouth clean with a thumb, looking up at her. His armour had been discarded for now. Nora found herself trying not to run her eyes down the firm chest. The moment he’d taken it off, she’d realised how tight it clung to him. And Gage might not be a looker in the same way other men were – hell, in the way that  _Mason_  was – but there was no disguising that body of his. She took another mouthful of cola.

“So, now I’ve met all the gang leaders,” she began, “what happens next?”

“Well, you met ‘em, but that ain’t mean shit,” Gage admitted. “Gotta impress ‘em. Show ‘em why you’re the boss now. And that means takin’ back one of the parks. Any park. And you’d better move fast, ‘cause now that the Gauntlet’s outta commission, we ain’t got any entertainment to keep these bastards from killin’ each other.”

Nora nodded. “How many parks are there?”

“Five,” Gage replied. “Might make dealin’ em out a little more difficult. Unless you’re  _intendin’_  on shaftin’ one of the gangs. And that ain’t a good idea, Boss. Cause I seen you eyefuckin’ Mason earlier and I gotta say, you don’t wanna favour the damn Pack before you really taken a look at the others.”

“I wasn’t eyefucking Mason,” Nora protested, putting her cola down. Gage snorted.

“Ain’t matter much if you was or wasn’t, Boss,” he assured her. “Takin’ your pleasure where you want it is all part of the perks of bein’ Overboss. None of that crap about shit bein’ inappropriate. But you just gotta remember not to play favourites, you got me?”

“So what happens if I don’t sleep with any of the gang leaders?” Nora asked.

“Makes your life easier,” Gage replied. “Well. In some ways. You don’t wanna go the whole time  _without_  lettin’ off some steam.”

“Is this the kind of advice you gave to Colter?” Nora inquired, leaning forward. Gage took a drink. “Besides, I’m not entirely certain I asked you to tell me whether or not I should be sleeping around.”

He laughed. Nora felt heat blooming between her legs at the sound.

“Listen, Boss, I helped you out with Colter as much as you helped me. You got the rank, but I got the know-how. Now I ain’t suggestin’ that you trust me, ‘cause God only knows I ain’t got time for that shit. But I’m suggestin’ you  _listen_ , ‘cause I been doin’ this shit since I was 16, and I can tell you now, part of runnin’ a raider gang is makin’ sure you don’t fuck up who you fuck, you got me?”

Nora blinked, and her eyes narrowed.

“Run me through the dangers of each leader,” she ordered. Gage took a long drink.

“Since you showed the most interest, let’s go with Mason first,” the raider began. “He’s clever, more’n you’d think for a guy who runs a bunch of animals. If you let him, he’d go all Alpha on you, and then, and no offense to you or nothin’, boss,  _he’d_  be Overboss and you’d probably be his bitch. Bomb-collar and leash and all.”

Nora tried not to picture that, and she swallowed.

“Nisha…well, you seen where she lives. You seen the blood. You wanna get into that?”

“Fair comment,” Nora agreed. “And the Black twins?”

“Mags will fuck you once, probably blow your damn mind, but after that one time, she’ll start using it as leverage. And if  _William’s_  more your thing, hell, she’ll be usin’ him as trade for whatever the Operators want,” Gage said. “So whoever gets in your bed, Boss, you better be ready for the power plays.”

Nora folded her arms. “So,” she began, “what if I didn’t want any of them? What then?”

“Prepare for some frustration,” Gage told her. She sighed.

“Okay. Let me try it this way. Who  _isn’t_ going to fuck me over once I’ve had them?” she asked. Gage shrugged.

“Good question. But I thought you didn’t want my advice,” he pointed out. A small smirk tugged at his mouth.

“Might as well take it, since you’re giving it out anyway,” she pointed out. “You going to answer my question?”

“Truth is, I don’t know,” Gage admitted.

“You can’t suggest anyone?” Nora asked, incredulous. “No one?”

“Well,” he said, a little flustered, “not unless you’re wantin’ stress relief from yours truly.”

Nora’s brow shot up. Her back straightened, and her eyes fixed on his.

“Seriously?” Gage drawled. “I’m a battered up old raider. I ain’t gonna say no, but I’m thinkin’ you might wanna get your eyes looked at.”

“We doing this or not?” Nora asked. He grinned at her.

“Yes ma’am.”

The raider stood, and in three strides, he was at the counter, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. He was none too gentle as he put her down on the mattress, but Nora didn’t care. His fingers grabbed the zip on her vault suit and dragged it down her body, and as the fabric parted, he gazed down at her.

“We got any rules?” he suddenly asked. “Anythin’ you don’t like? Don’t wanna do?”

“I don’t like pain,” Nora told him. “And if you call me a slut, I’m going to kick you off the patio.”

“Duly noted,” Gage told her, and pulled the suit down her shoulders. He slid a hand beneath her and unclipped her bra, and as Nora grabbed her sleeve and started to pull it down, his palms pushed beneath the white fabric and gently squeezed her breasts. “Just relax, boss,” he advised. “Let me do the work.”

Nora felt his fingers tease her nipples, and her head fell back against the mattress as Gage leaned over her. The raider gripped her suit and dragged it down to her thighs, pulling her bra off. A loud moan left her when his mouth closed around her nipple, pulling on it a little roughly. She didn’t mind. Warm licks of pleasure were running down her spine, pooling between her legs. His hand cupped her, palm pressing against her clit. He wasn’t much for taking it slow, it seemed, but as he ground the heel against her nub, Nora couldn’t find it in her to complain.

A moan filled the room as he tugged aside her underwear, cool air swirling around her sex. He growled thoughtfully as he knelt between her thighs, and Nora felt herself clench, the suit falling to her feet when the raider pulled it out of the way. He leaned forward, tucking the cloth between her thigh and her mound, exposing her.

His warmth breath rolled over her for a moment, and then Nora cried out as his mouth sealed over her clit. Her hips arched, and her hand shot down to grab a handful of his hair.

“Fuck,  _Gage_ ,” Nora groaned, as his hands scratched up her belly and groped her breasts. His stubble scraped at her folds as he pressed his lips to her slit and kissed roughly, his tongue lapping at her. She pushed herself into the soft flicks just in time for him to pull away and leave a bite mark on her thigh. Nora almost protested, but before she could give it voice, he was drawing tight circles around her clit, his fingertips stroking her sensitive peaks.

“You taste great, boss,” he growled between laps. A few seconds of sucking on her clit had Nora’s breath coming out in sharp little pants. “Sound great too.”

Her thighs squeezed around his head, and Gage got the message. He slipped her legs over his shoulders, pinching and stroking her breasts with each pull of his lips. Nora’s panting grew in volume as a tight ball grew between her thighs. Gage’s tongue was talented, slipping over her slit before idly tracing her nub. She clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling a whimper when he slid a hand down her belly and traced his thumb over her lower lips.

“Good with my hands,” Gage offered, and she nodded, tensing as he spread her open and thrust inside. She pulled tighter on his hair, and heard him growl. Two fingers fucked her, the rhythm uneven, but the pressure they brought was a relief and she felt her toes curl. Head falling to one side, Nora felt her body shaking, her eyes squeezing shut.

“C’mon boss,” he pleaded. “Ain’t fair…don’t be quiet.”

She almost laughed, but then the tremors started. With each stroke of his thick fingers and each swipe of his tongue, she could feel the heat growing, until it threatened to burst. She hazarded a look down at the raider, at the hand grasping her breast, and then at the tongue flicking out and rolling over her clit. Her eyes shut once more, legs tensing, toes curling. With a loud cry, she felt the hot wave of relief rushing through her, skin prickling with the unravelling ball of tension.

Gage kept touching her as she came, and it took her several moments to push his head and hand away from her, leaving the raider with wet fingers and a handful of her breast.

“Well, wasn’t that lovely,” he drawled with a grin. Nora lay back, and let herself recover briefly.

“So, are you going to make demands now?” she asked, when she could finally breathe.

“If I did, I betcha you’d love every last one,” he assured her. Her brows lowered.

“We’ll see about that.” 


	2. Nate/Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate/Danse fluff and comfort

“You’ve been staring at that gun for a good half hour,” a voice said. Danse looked up from the workbench to see Nate watching him. 

“I’ve been…thinking,” Danse said. “Just…a lot on my mind.”

Nate nodded. “You wanna talk about it? Or do you wanna stare at the gun? Cause I promise, it’s not as pretty as I am.”

The former Paladin pushed himself off from the workbench and ran his hand through his hair. Nate took a few steps towards him as Danse took a seat on a nearby chair. The vault dweller took his place opposite him, gazing at the other man’s forlorn face. 

“So, you wanna talk about it?” Nate asked. Danse shook his head.

“Whilst I appreciate the offer, you don’t need to shoulder my burdens,” he told him. Nate’s brow raised.

“You wanna quit the brave and noble soldier act and tell me what the problem is?”

Danse looked at him, confused. 

“Need I remind you that I’m always open to hearing about your problems, love?” Nate said with a small smile. “All of them. Even if you think they’re stupid problems.”

“You’re certain?”

“Always.” 

Danse sighed. “I just feel like I could be doing more to help you,” he admitted. “I’m in Sanctuary the entire time, taking up resources and doing little more than repairing and cleaning weaponry.”

“You want a better job?” Nate asked.

“That’s not what I’m intending to say,” Danse told him. “I want to help  _you_  more than I am right now.” 

“Danse, when it comes down to weapon maintenance, you’re the best we have,” Nate informed him. “You  _are_  helping me. You’ve whipped my arsenal into something that the Gunners would envy. You’re hardly taking up resources.” He paused. “You want to fight, don’t you.”

“I know why I can’t.”

“You can if you wear a Minuteman suit of power armour,” Nate suggested. Danse’s brows raised. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about this. The Brotherhood won’t know it’s you if we put you in a different suit and keep your helmet on. It’s not a huge disguise, you just can’t talk or take your helmet off outside. How does that sound?”

“That sounds…it’s…it’s what I want,” Danse admitted quietly. “You’re the one thing I have now. And I want to keep you safe.”

“My god, you’re adorable,” Nate murmured. 

“Are you poking fun at me?” Danse asked. Nate leaned forward. 

“If I answer that question, will you kiss me?” he asked.

“That depends on the answer, doesn’t it?” Danse countered. 

“Good one,” Nate said, laughing softly. “Okay. I’m not poking fun at you.”

Danse’s mouth found his, the soft, full lips pressing against Nate’s. A hand slid around the back of Nate’s neck, and Danse leaned closer, his head tilting just a little. Nate lifted his hands to the man’s shoulders, running them down his back. Thank god for this workshop, its four walls and its  _closed door_. He grabbed a handful of Danse’s backside and was about to drag the man over when he found himself considering whether or not the chair would take the extra weight.

He stood suddenly, and Danse made a noise of confusion as they parted. Nate simply dragged him to his feet and guided him to the nearest free patch of wall, pressing Danse’s blue-clad back to the concrete. 

“I didn’t think the chair could take us both,” Nate explained, and then they were kissing again, a soft moaning filling the room. 

“I assume that isn’t an insult,” Danse panted as Nate’s hands grabbed his ass. 

“You’re a big strong guy, Danse,” Nate assured him. “Muscle weighs more than fat and you-”

He broke off to moan as Danse nudged his jaw aside and nipped at his neck. 

“You talk too much,” Danse told him. Nate muttered something that was quickly caught by Danse’s mouth. 

“Someone’s feeling better,” Nate teased. Danse unzipped the front of Nate’s vault suit. 

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Flatterer.”

Danse bit him again, and Nate’s eyes closed. 

“You know what would  _really_  cheer you up?” he breathed.

“Enlighten me.”

Nate pulled down the zip of Danse’s vault suit. 

“A blowjob.”


	3. Nate/Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate/Deacon filth

“This..”

Deacon’s eyes fluttered shut, his palms pressing against the concrete wall. His ass shoved into the crotch of the man behind him, a man who was taking  _far too damn long_  to get his jeans off. 

“Th-this isn’t…how I…”

Teeth scraped against his neck, and his cock twitched, confined still in a pair of tight white boxers. The man behind him ground against Deacon’s fully clothed ass as the jeans slowly slid down the spy’s thighs. 

“Speak up,” the man murmured, smiling against Deacon’s ear. He could feel the thick cock pushing at his rear and his brain stopped responding. 

“Railroad…Brotherhood… _nnnn_ ,” Deacon broke off as a hand cupped his erected through his boxers, “negotiations…going well?”

The hand squeezed. A loud moan filled the room. 

“Really well, actually,” the soldier chuckled. “It’ll get better once I get you to come, obviously.”

“You’re the one undressing me,” Deacon reminded him. “S’all in your hands, partner.”

Another squeeze. “I know,” Nate assured him, and slowly jerked him off beneath the spy’s underwear. “I like to savour this kind of stuff, you know?” 

“Can we savour it with a little more nudity?” Deacon complained breathlessly. Nate laughed softly. 

“Only if you keep your hands above your head and do as you’re told, John Smith,” the soldier told him.

“John Smith?” Deacon repeated. A hand pushed up beneath his t-shirt and then slowly raked nails down his belly. He moaned. “I-it’s John  _Doe_. I’m a little offended.”

“If I get on my knees to say sorry, will you accept my apology?” Nate asked, moving his hand away. 

“Better be a pretty good apology.” 

The man’s warmth left Deacon, and he was tempted to move, but he did as he was told, for once, his hands above his head on the wall in front of him. He heard the zip go on Nate’s jumpsuit, and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Brotherhood Knight. Nate pulled Deacon’s boxers down with one hand, and Deacon watched him pour some oil on his long fingers. 

“Thought you were getting down on your knees?” Deacon asked. 

“You want me to fuck you or get on my knees?” Nate asked honestly. Deacon felt his own legs buckle a little at the image of Nate’s body writhing against his. On the other hand, the man talked enough for Deacon to wonder what his mouth could do if put to good use. “I mean, I’d need to prep you anyway. So how about we get you off, and if you’re still wanting me when I’m done with that, I’ll fuck you.” 

“S-sure, I’m up for that,” Deacon chuckled weakly. Nate smiled, twisting Deacon around and pulling his boxers down. The spy’s erection was briefly ignored as Nate dropped, his head just about level with Deacon’s hip. Give or a take a few inches. Upwards.

 _God, he was irritatingly tall._  

“Clench up, you’re going to get carried,” was all Nate said, and then a moment later the soldier was lifting him into the air and moving over to a nearby table. There was nothing on its surface but as Nate laid him down, Deacon had a feeling he’d have knocked off anything getting in his way. 

“Was that necessary?” Deacon complained, leaning back against the table. His legs hung over the edge and swung for a little until Nate settle between them. Slick fingers stroked at the ring of muscle. Deacon felt warm breath wisp over his cockhead as Nate leaned a little closer. 

“You’re short,” Nate replied, as if that was all the explanation he needed. 

“You’re ru _-ooooh, fuck…”_

Soft lips skimmed up the underside of his cock and Deacon shivered, his head falling back against the old wood. And then a wet tongue was tracing its path with short, fast laps. Nate’s finger slipped into him just a little. Deacon tensed. Nate’s idea of relaxing him - and  _excellent as it was_  - seemed to be dragging the flat of his tongue up the underside of the spy’s dick and swiping it over the head. 

“F-fuck,” Deacon swore. “Y-you sure these’re-”

Nate’s mouth slipped over the tip of his cock and Deacon lost speech. 

“Hnngg,” he tried. “Aaghhn. Mm. Fuck.” 

“Something on your mind, John Doe?” Nate asked casually when his mouth was empty. 

“You,” Deacon said, pushing up onto one elbow. A little more of Nate’s finger pushed into him. 

“Really?” the soldier chuckled. “How… _surprising.”_

The Knight sucked at the base of his length, his tongue playing with Deacon’s sack. The spy tried not to whimper, but an inch of the Knight’s finger was inside him now, and Nate was starting to slowly fuck him with it. 

“Something…about…negotiation…techniques.”

He had to force the words out. His brain was the six-hour-nap kind of cloudy, when you woke up not knowing where you were. A few inches of his cock slipped past Nate’s lips and found a waiting tongue that teased him as the soldier slowly bobbed his head. Shit, Deacon couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex, never mind  _this_ , and he reached a hand down, scratching it through Nate’s short hair. 

Fuck, there wasn’t enough of that to get a grip on. 

Another finger breached him. Deacon arched up and Nate shoved him down. The soldier sucked slowly as he worked Deacon’s shaft and crooked his fingers, searching for-

A pathetic, strangled noise left Deacon’s lips. Nate was covering him to the base now, and  _fuck,_  he bobbed his head a little faster and Deacon’s body shook. Nate’s fingertips were massaging his prostate gently. What noises escaped him failed to form any words. His smart mouth was suddenly in short supply, his toes curling. He tried to say  _something_ , but all that left him was a whine. Nate just  _laughed_  at him. 

The soldier sped up, lips and tongue turning Deacon into a writhing mess. God, fuck, literally nothing could have prepared him for the man’s  _skill_. The tension was building up between his thighs. His back arched. Nate’s fingers teased at that sweet spot again. Deacon dragged his nails across the table with a loud yelp, his cock twitching. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed, and then he was wriggling as his cock spurted, filling Nate’s mouth. The soldier just  _swallowed_ , constricting around Deacon’s length casually. The spy felt a tongue swiping up and down his dick, and he struggled at the stimulation, his skin  _sensitive._  Nate kept two fingers buried in him, keeping him pinned as he cleaned Deacon off. 

“Oh god,” Deacon moaned, once Nate had finally slipped his mouth off Deacon’s cock. The soldier stood, leaning on the table with one hand. 

“Limp and satisfied is a good look on you,” Nate commented, grinning. Deacon pointed a shaky hand at him. 

“There’s…only room for…one smart mouth here,” he warned the soldier, eyes narrowing. 

“You seem to like my smart mouth,” Nate reminded him. 

“Don’t be a jackass,” Deacon panted. Nate laughed. 


	4. Fahrenheit/Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fahrenheit/Nora femdom

“I just have to say the word and you fall into my arms,” Fahrenheit told Nora softly. “I’m not sure if that speaks volumes about my presence or your willingness.” 

“A-a little…of both, maybe,” Nora whispered. 

“And if I say the right word, will you take that Vault suit off?” the redhead asked. “Because it’s starting to irritate me, now that I have you here.” She grasped Nora’s jaw in her firm, calloused grip, and tilted the woman’s head up to look at hers. 

“I-I thought…aren’t…won’t you…”

“Say what you mean,” Fahrenheit ordered. Nora swallowed.

“Aren’t…you…going to…remove it?” she managed. 

“You’re so shy about asking for what you want, Vaultie,” Fahr chided. “I need to teach you how to ask nicely, like a good girl.” 

“A…few people have-mm.”

Fahrenheit slipped two fingers into Nora’s mouth. 

“Suck,” she ordered. The vaultie’s red lips closed around Fahr’s fingers, and distracted her long enough to allow Fahrenheit’s hand to yank the zipper down her suit. The elastic bridge that usually held Nora’s bra together was absent. Instead, Fahrenheit was treated to smooth, bare skin. “Interesting.” 

“Hmm?” Nora mumbled. 

“You just decide not to wear underwear this morning, Vaultie?” Fahrenheit drawled. “Or did you plan on visiting?” 

Nora’s face flushed. Fahrenheit pulled her fingers away. 

“You know usually when someone can’t ask for things properly, like a good girl, it irritates me,” the bodyguard told Nora casually. “Turn around.”

Nora bit her lip nervously and turned. The redhead pinned the vaultie’s wrists behind her back and tugged down the bright blue sleeves. She couldn’t be bothered to find some cuffs or some rope. She bound Nora using the suit sleeves and slid her hands down the woman’s hips. The tight blue fabric had sagged a little now that it wasn’t clinging to Nora’s shoulders. Fahr ran a questioning hand over Nora’s ass, and squeezed. The vaultie jumped with a soft gasp. 

“But with you, if we waited for you to ask it’d grind my patience down,” the redhead told her. Nothing underneath the suit down  _here_  either. “Besides, you make things…spontaneous. You may regret that.” 

Both hands roamed across the Vault-dweller’s belly and up, covering soft skin before cupping Nora’s breasts, free of the confines of the suit. Fahr let her thumbs play with the quickly hardening nipples and savoured the way Nora arched. 

“N-not…yet,” Nora panted. 

“What do you mean?” Fahrenheit queried, pausing. Had she changed her mind?

“N-not…regretting,” Nora explained. Fahr let her fingers slip beneath the two halves of the suit and then slide down until they met. Her grip tightened on the fabric. 

“Good,” she said.

And ripped. 

The noise of the suit being shredded open was insanely satisfying. Nora’s loud gasp made it all the sweeter. Fahrenheit kept pulling on the suit until the seams of the crotch were completely torn, and then slowly dragged a hand along the newly exposed flesh. Her fingers touched wetness. 

“Beautiful,” Fahrenheit proclaimed. “Now, lie down on the couch and spread your legs.” 

Nora turned around, and Fahr watched her look between the bodyguard and the couch as she fell back onto the cushions and laid herself across the sofa. The soft blue eyes found Fahr again as she looked up from her position. Fahrenheit let her stew as she unbuckled her chest plate and placed it down, kicking off her boots. She let herself enjoy the sight of Nora’s prone body. The woman on the couch shifted beneath Fahr’s gaze, white teeth sinking into her dark red lips. 

“Wider,” Fahr drawled as she shook off her jacket. “Don’t be shy about showing me just how much this turns you on.” 

A soft gasp escaped the bound woman, and she closed her eyes, her thighs parting widely to reveal her wet sex. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Fahrenheit asked, unzipping her pants. 

“A-a few…hours,” Nora admitted. 

“So, is it starting to cloud your mind yet?”

“A little,” the brunette whispered. Fahrenheit chuckled. She took a few steps towards the couch and leaned down, her calloused hand slowly trailing down Nora’s belly. It paused at the dark curls, and Nora swallowed. Her eyes cracked open. 

“I wonder what you’re picturing right now,” Fahrenheit mused. “Just how dirty is it, princess?”

She dragged her hand up Nora’s belly, cupping a breast. Her thumb played with the nipple as Nora’s breath laboured. 

“I love how  _shy_  you are,” Fahrenheit told her. “It makes coaxing your fantasies out all the sweeter. Right now…what are you thinking? Blindfold? How many people are there in here with you? And what am  _I_ doing?” 

Her other hand ran down Nora’s sternum, and like before it traveled down her belly and paused at the vaultie’s soft thatch of hair. Nora’s whole body shivered. Fahr smirked. Her hands pulled away, and she slipped out of her pants and underwear. 

“Just make sure you aren’t distracted,” Fahrenheit ordered. She swung both legs onto the couch and knelt up, thighs slipping either side of Nora’s head. “Think up whatever scene’s going to make you drip, vaultie. But make sure your mouth is busy.”

She slipped down and felt Nora’s tongue lap at her clit. Fahrenheit moaned. 

“And don’t close your legs,” the redhead added. “I want you to be throbbing by the time I cum, got it?” 

Nora whimpered, kissing Fahr’s sex with long, slow kisses. The bodyguard began to unbutton her shirt. Nora needed no direction, not with Fahrenheit. The woman’s lips moved from perineum to clit, followed by a long sweep of the tongue. Fahrenheit’s eyes closed in bliss. She let Nora direct the pace for a moment. The gentle teasing was enjoyable. Besides, no need to get rough, not yet. 

“Did you hope someone would notice that you’re bare beneath this suit, princess?” Fahrenheit breathed, grinding her hips down a little. Her reward was a grunt and a suck on her clit. “I know you like it when the Watch flirts with you.”

Nora whimpered. Her tongue did something that made Fahr’s toes curl. 

“You know there’s  _lots_  of places they could have you,” Fahr told her. “You wanna know a couple?”

Nora whined her assent, lips fixed around Fahrenheit’s nub and sucking repeatedly. Fahr swallowed. 

“Downstairs,” she panted. “Empty rooms. Dark. Stone walls. How many do you want, princess? 3? 4? Use your mouth.”

Nora paused, and then her tongue dragged across Fahrenheit’s clit.  _3_. 

“You want to get brought downstairs and fucked, huh?” the bodyguard said. “Want me to pick a couple boys and have them work you over, huh?”

A loud moan escaped the woman beneath her. Fahrenheit leaned back and let her right hand slide over Nora’s nub. The vaultie squirmed, thighs clamping shut. 

“Fuck, you really do want that, don’t you?” Fahr purred, a little breathlessly. “You wanna get fucked by some strangers. What if they cuffed you, princess? Blindfolded you so you couldn’t see who was doing it. What if I made you please me whilst they were doing what they wanted?”

Nora shivered. Fahrenheit stroked the vaultie’s clit and marveled at how loudly the bound woman cried out. 

“This is getting you so wet, princess,” Fahr told her. “You’ll be dripping off my fingers if you don’t stop thinking about it. But it’s too late, isn’t it?”

Nora’s mouth attacked Fahr’s sex with a ruthless efficiency. The redhead found herself distracted, her lips parting to try and form words. Truth be told, though she was teasing the tied up brunette with this idea, Fahr couldn’t stop thinking about it. She pictured the woman naked, cuffed and blindfolded, and a surge of arousal pooled between her legs. Her fingers rubbed Nora’s clit and felt the soft thighs tense up. 

“Or I could…be selfish,” Fahrenheit panted, rolling her hips. “What if I just…kept your pretty, vault-blue ass…here, with me? I’d …lock the door so the..Watch couldn’t get you…and spend my…free time _fucking_  you.” 

Nora’s hips arched into Fahr’s hand, still kissing and licking at Fahrenheit’s sex. 

“I’d…cover your body in bites and scratches. I’d make you  _beg_. You would be…so  _torn_ , day after day. You’d beg me to cum…and then I won’t stop until you plead for mercy.”

Shit, this was a pretty fucking picture. There was a hot coil of tension growing between her thighs, and as she continued to rub soft little strokes against Nora’s clit, she knew she wasn’t far off cumming. And  _fuck,_  it didn’t help that Nora’s clever mouth knew all the best ways to make Fahrenheit’s toes curl. 

“You gonna beg, vaultie?” Fahrenheit breathed. “Wanna cum?”

Nora whimpered. Fahr grinned, her eyes closing. She let her fingers drop and tease the woman’s soaked labia. The rough pads rubbed at Nora’s clit briefly as she ran then up and down the vaultie’s slit. High pitched whines escaped Nora’s lips, muffled by Fahrenheit’s sex. 

“T-that’s it, princess,” Fahrenheit panted. “Keep…that mouth of yours busy…with me. Like a…good girl.”

Nora’s tongue swiped across Fahr’s sex, stroking her clit, and then her lips were sucking at her, again and again. Fahrenheit felt the tension grow, and grow, and then she was arching, orgasm rushing over her. Her cry filled the room, eyes rolling back. Body tense, she let herself ride the wave, her back straight. She finally sagged down onto Nora’s mouth, a drop of sweat running down her neck. 

“Stop,” she ordered. Nora’s tongue paused, and then retreated back into her mouth. Fahrenheit leaned against the couch and ensured that she didn’t use the smaller woman as a chair. “Good girl, princess.”

Nora bit her lip. Her lipstick was smudged. 

“That was  _very_ good, princess,” Fahrenheit told her. “I think that deserves a reward. But not yet.” 

Nora looked disappointed. Fahrenheit climbed off her, and stood shakily. 

“Get on your knees, and lean your head on the back of the couch,” the bodyguard ordered. Nora’s eyes widened. “And don’t look at me with those pretty eyes, princess. I won’t show you any mercy just for that.” 

Nora did as she was told. Fahrenheit took a seat on the coffee table and admired the round ass for a few moments. Slick was dripping off the woman’s lower lips, and she reached out to tease Nora’s clit again as she recovered. The soft whimpers of the vault dweller were enjoyable, filling the room like sensual music. 

“Do you want me to make you cum with my mouth, or do you want the harness?” Fahrenheit asked casually. “Or, shall I choose?”

“You,” Nora finally whispered, her voice cracking. 

“Good girl. Keep your ass in the air.” 


	5. Rhys/Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys/Nora angry sex

Knight Pendleton looked really good in the regulation orange. Rhys had known she would the moment he saw her in the tight Vault suit. And besides, since he’d cut the skintight blue off her last time they’d…rendezvoused…she’d clearly taken his advice to heart. 

“I can’t believe Danse sent me on a mission with you,” she complained, scanning the room they’d just cleared. 

“Look, I’m not thrilled either,” Rhys growled. 

“Given how I ended up last time we met, I doubt that somehow,” Nora shot back. 

“Why, you think I have to like you at all to get you naked and writhing?” Rhys demanded. Nora’s breath caught. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from where he stood and fought down a smirk. 

“You’re right, how could I have been so stupid?” she muttered, kicking a feral corpse aside. 

“You’re the one who cut my suit up first,” Rhys pointed out. “I just repaid the favour. By your damn logic, Pendleton,  _you_  should be the one who likes  _me_.” 

“You pinned me to a wall before  _any_  of that.”

There were plenty of walls nearby. Rhys tried hard not to imagine stripping her off and fucking her against one of them. 

“You wanna bellyache about how we ended up fucking?” he asked. “Because we need to set up a place to sleep before it gets dark.”

Pendleton’s face was flushed when he looked over at her. She jerked her head away, crossing the room to the next door and pushing it open. 

“This one’s clear,” she called. “There’s tables we can turn over and sleep behind, and we can put a tripwire by the door.”

“What’s it attached to?” he asked, checking the hallway behind him before wandering over. 

“A gun,” she replied, setting her pack down. Rhys pushed two tables on their sides and arranged the rest of the clutter in the room around the surfaces to shield them. By the time he’d finished that, he was warm, and Pendleton had set up two gun traps, one outside the door and one facing it. If anyone tried to disturb them, it would be loud and messy. 

“Nice work,” he grunted.

“Is that a compliment, from you?” she drawled. “Wonders will never cease.” 

“Don’t get too confident,” he warned. “I’m still grading your setup here.”

“I think I need to remind you that you don’t have rank to pull over me, Rhys,” Nora shot back. “We’re  _both_  Knights.”

“If I tell Top that your guidance skills were lacking, he might not send us out again,” he pointed out. “Nothing to say?” 

“I’m just shocked something smart came out of your mouth.”

“You didn’t mind my mouth so much the other day, Pendleton,” he retorted. Her eyes widened, and she looked away. He was reminded of the way she tasted and his cock throbbed. “That’s what I thought.”

“Only because it shut you up,” she muttered. 

“So all the squirming and whimpering, that was just shutting me up too?” Rhys asked. Nora swallowed, running a hand through her hair. “You know this isn’t a game you can, win, right? Your face is burning hot. You’re probably wet already. Just admit you’re hoping I’m gonna pin you to the wall again, Pendleton. It’ll get you naked quicker.” 

“You…we…there’s…the defenses…”

“You didn’t need my approval last time.”

“You want me to pull a knife on you again?” she threatened. He felt his cock throb again.

“Do  _you_ wanna pull a knife on me again?”

“Only because I want to stab you.”

“Try me.” 

He watched her unzip her suit and pull the switchblade out of her bra. She didn’t leave him long to prepare, lunging at him. He easily snatched her wrist and squeezed until she dropped the blade, and then he twisted her arm behind her back and dragged her body against his. 

“Really?” he sighed. Her elbow hit his solar plexus and he staggered back, winded. Nora slipped from his grasp and ducked, her leg sweeping out. His feet were knocked from the ground and he fell, landing heavily on the wood. Pendleton straddled him, knife in hand once more. Unperturbed, he reached up and dragged the zip of her suit down to her belly. The tip of the blade pressed to his throat. 

“Really,” she panted, seated on his cock. Rhys knocked the weapon from her hand and threw himself forward, pinning Pendleton beneath him with his hips and hands. The woman let out a whimper and he rolled his body into hers to make her do that again. She did so, and her mouth found his. 

“Interesting foreplay,” Rhys mumbled around her flustered kisses. He gripped her suit, his hips still grinding against hers. She wriggled, but he worked with her movements to get the suit down to her knees. Her arms free, she helped him get her bra off and then grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss whilst he slid her panties down to join the orange suit, which was quickly falling to her calves. 

“I have bad taste,” she panted. Rhys nipped her lip and turned his attention to her neck, struggling to pull off his gloves as he left a large bite just above her shoulder. 

“Taste fine to me,” he grunted, kissing her collarbone wetly. Nora’s fingers found the collar of his suit and gripped it. 

“I hate you,” she muttered. Rhys grinned, just before his lips fastened around her nipple. Nora’s gasp filled the room, and she whined when his bare hand teased at her lips. 

“Still pretty wet though,” he told her, and nibbled gently at the curve of her breast. His fingers stroked her clit. Her hips bucked. “Ask me what you want.”

“Fuck you.”

“I was gonna go down.”

“…Rhys…”

“Ask me  _nicely,_  Knight.”

“No.” 

“Fine.”

He gripped her hips, and began to roll her over. Nora’s foot shot out to keep her from moving. Rhys’ brow rose.

“Ask,” he told her.

“Eat. Me.” It was a demand. 

“Nicely.”

“Eat me. Please.”

“Man, no stammering or anything,” Rhys praised, and ducked his head, his tongue running over her nipple. “But you can’t ask nicely for shit, Pendleton.”

“You’re the one making assumptions about  _nnnfuck.”_

He exposed her clit and sucked on it gently. Nora clapped a hand over her mouth, her fingers gripping his collar like her life depended on it. Rhys savoured the taste of her as his tongue made a broad swipe over the nub. He felt her legs push against him, but he kept them pinned beneath him, kissing her sex. 

He let two fingers slip into her and felt her tense beneath him, his name dropping from her lips along with a curse. A soft, constant panting filled the air, followed by a whimper. Rhys pulled away from her, and let his fingers fuck her roughly to quell her protests. 

“Didn’t say I’d make you cum,” he told her, and then he pulled his hand away and rolled her onto her belly before she could stop him. 

“You’re an ass,” she breathed. Rhys admired the curve of her rear as he unzipped his suit with one hand, the other partially in his mouth as he licked his fingers clean. He worked his suit down to his thighs, eyes roaming Pendleton’s back, and pulled his boxers down. His cock popped free. 

“And yet, here you are,” he slid his fingers over her clit and Nora almost  _squeaked_ , “letting me fuck you,  _again.”_

 _“I have bad taste,”_  she reminded him, panting and stammering the whole way through. He grinned, and slipped his cock inside her. He let his hand stroke her clit to relax her, hearing her curse him again. 

“That’s it, Pendleton,” he grunted. “Convince me how much you hate me.” 

His hips smacked against her ass when he started to fuck her. He wasn’t interested in playing nice either. One hand grasped her rear as he drove into her, groaning as her walls caressed his cock. Fuck, he’d missed this. 

She reached a hand back and managed to scratch him. Rhys grabbed her wrist and pulled both arms behind her, gathering her wrists in one hand. Nora bowed, her thighs parting wider as his fingers kept rubbing her clit. 

“Can you…imagine,” Rhys panted, “if I hadn’t just…cut to the chase?”

She whimpered. He circled his hips and watched a shiver run through her. So he did it again. This time, he got a gasp from her. 

“We’d still…be arguing,” he continued. “Isn’t this better?”

“Fuck you,” was all she gasped out. He laughed, driving deep into her. Her head pressed against the floor, and he could just about see her eyes as she turned to try and look at him. 

“You’ll hurt your neck,” Rhys told her. “Explain  _that_ …to Cade, huh?”

He leaned over her, his teeth finding her neck. Nora’s eyes closed, and her thighs shook. 

“That’s it, Knight,” he said. “That’s it. I…like playing games…but this is…it’s  _better_. Don’t pretend.” 

Nora bucked, working herself along his shaft. He kissed the back of her neck and groaned as her walls tightened. 

“C’mon,” he growled. Nora’s hips ground against his, and he did that little motion again and felt her thighs clamp tight around his. 

_“Rhys!”_

“Gonna cum?” he panted. A litany of ‘fuck you’s escaped the other Knight, and she squirmed in his grip as his fingers kept rubbing and teasing her nub. His teeth dug into her neck and Nora moaned, tightening around him again. His tongue soothed the bite marks. He could feel her trying to close her legs. 

“Hate you,” she told him, stammering. He laughed softly into her ear, grinding and circling his hips until her whole body was shaking. 

“Uh-huh,” he breathed, nipping her. A strangled moan escaped her. “Let it go, Pendleton.”

She squeezed his cock hard as her body writhed. The noises that escaped her made him twitch, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He could hear his name being repeated as her orgasm ripped her strength from her, and soon his grip on her wrists was all that kept her from falling to the floor. 

“Want me…to…pull out?” he asked breathlessly. Words failed her, but she managed to shake her head. Rhys grinned. 

“You into that?”

“ _Fuck you.”_

He bore his weight down on her as he released her hands and gripped her hips, anchoring her in place. Nora whimpered beneath him as he felt his balls tensing. A sharp wave of pleasure rolled over him, cock spurting into her. It was gone almost as soon as it had arrived, and he panted, riding out the aftershocks until he had to stop. He rolled onto his side, cock still buried in her as he drew her against his chest. 

“Romantic,” she panted. He ignored the quip, feeling her dripping. 

“Messy,” he muttered. 

“Shh.” 

She slipped him out of her, pulling her panties up to catch the mess leaking from her slit. 

“We still aren’t friends,” she said after a moment. Rhys managed to shrug drowsily.

“S’long as the gun trap works,” he muttered. 


	6. MacCready/River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready/River Bautista dom/sub

MacCready had a problem, and that problem stood 3 inches shorter than him with eyes that made his skin burn with expectation. Just being in a room with her was enough to make his cock harden. Her smiles, her teasing, god, it drove him mad. Every moment he spent with her, he wanted her up against the wall with a hand tangled in her hair. 

And shit, the way she handled a rifle…

So there he was, seconds after the end of a gunfight with Gunners, grabbing River’s shoulders and dragging her bodily towards him. River’s lips were soft and pliable against his own as they kissed roughly, and her delicate fingers were already dropping to his belt as he guided them both backwards towards a door. It was kicked open with a haphazard blow and then slammed shut, Mac pulling away from his panting girl to gaze over the room. 

Desk.

Perfect.

She’d unbuckled him as he pulled the zip on her jacket and dragged it over her shoulders. In a few steps, River found herself twisting around, her back hitting the surface of a desk. Mac pinned her hands above her head briefly before he set both hands to unbutton her shirt and slip his hands up her back, unclipping her bra. 

“Need something, baby?” River panted, teasing. 

“You drive me crazy, angel,” he groaned, slotting his hips between her thighs and cupping her breasts. He ground against her and River moaned, delicate and sensual, each time he did so. Her shirt now open, MacCready unbuckled River’s belt and dragged her pants down to her knees, spreading her thighs open a little. He ran two rough fingers over her lips and the tips came back wet. His angel whimpered his name, and his cock throbbed. 

“RJ,” she keened, when his thumb found her clit and stroked. God, he couldn’t wait. 

“Gotta fuck you, sweetheart,” he told her roughly, and River squealed in excitement when the sniper flipped her onto her belly and slid a hand into her silver hair, gripping tight. 

“Baby, please,” she whimpered, and he freed his cock, pressing the wet head to her folds and slipping in. River let out a strangled moan, pants falling further as she spread her legs to take him in. The velvet wetness that squeezed him forced a cry from him and he couldn’t take it, couldn’t be sweet to her. He grabbed her ass and pulled his hips back, snapping forward hard enough to send a loud slap resounding throughout the room. 

“Teases get punished,” he told her breathlessly as he scooped up more of her hair, silver tresses spilling from between his fingers as he firmly, carefully tugged her head up. His mouth found her neck, the scent of her perfume filling his head as his teeth attacked the soft skin. River’s whines were like music, a perfect melody to the heavy slap of body against body. God, no wonder he thought of her as an angel. 

His palm slid over her and cupped a breast, calloused fingers pinching the nipple and rolling it around. He watched her hands grip the edge of the desk, and pulled her head to one side, attacking the unattended flesh. River shivered, and he knew there would be fabulous bruises on her gorgeous form by the time he was done. 

“Tease?” she asked with a laboured giggled. His palm cracked across her ass and he felt her squeeze him tighter, a high cry filling the room. 

“Tease,” he repeated. “Worst behaved…angel…ever.  _Bad girl.”_

He bit her again and dropped a hand between her thighs. Tension wound between his legs but he wasn’t ready to go, not yet. Mac let his fingers rub her clit. River danced with pleasure at each stroke. God, it was  _intoxicating._

“You love it,” she purred, wriggling her ass against his cock. Mac brought his hand down on her ass again and listened to the responding wail it pulled from River’s beautiful mouth. 

“Yeah but…bad girls don’t…deserve treats,” he told her. He returned his fingers to her clit for a few moments, just to make her wriggle, to savour the strokes. “Like…orgasms.”

“Fuck!” River whimpered, as Mac’s lips found her ear. He knew she loved the sounds he made. 

“So…be a good girl…beg me.”

He touched that little nub again and River almost crumbled. He could feel her shaking as she got closer and closer. 

“Mac,” she whimpered, as his teeth marked a new patch of her neck, “Mac, baby, come on…”

“That’s a  _pun_ ,” he chuckled. “Cause I will…and you won’t.”

“Fuck!” 

“Beg,” he ordered, leaning back to watch his cock disappear in and out of her. River’s fingers scrabbled against the desk, and he knew then that she was on the edge. 

His hips stopped.

“Mac!” she cried. “Mac, sweetie, oh god,  _baby_ , please!” 

“Please what?”

“Please! I-I’m sorry, I’m…a tease, fuck, baby,  _please_ , I need it, I need it…”

“Need it bad?”

“So bad!” she keened. His hips ground against hers. River’s whole body twitched. “So fucking bad, Mac,  _sweetheart…”_

“Okay.” 

His hips smacked into hers and he abandoned her hair to pin her soft, round ass to the desk as he slammed into her. 

“Oh, baby, please…”

“Touch yourself,” he grunted, and River arched to slip her hand between her thighs and rub. Mac felt the woman shake, walls clenching down on him, and she inhaled deeply. 

River came with a cry of his name, hips jerking and grinding his, her sex milking his cock as her loud gasps and moans filled the air. Music. Beautiful. And Mac wasn’t far behind his girl, cock already twitching as she leaned heavily on the desk. 

“Oh,  _well done_ ,” he panted, and then he felt the tension unfurl, his cock jerking. Didn’t matter how many times he did it, listening to River’s delighted sounds as he finished inside her would always fill him with a sense of pride. And smugness. God, being with her made him  _smug._  

She whimpered, rolling her hips to milk his shaft until he couldn’t take it any more and pulled out. His cock was covered, and he watched rivulets of white spill out of her, running down her thighs.

“We made a mess,” he said after a few moments. River looked over her shoulder at him, face flushed, her eyes glittering.  _Shit_. He already wanted her again. “Roll over.”

She did so, and Mac slid around the other side of the desk and placed the tip of his shaft at River’s lips. Her mouth parted eagerly, and he slipped inside of her, bending down to lick a broad swipe down her slit. Her cry buzzed against him, and he carefully rolled his hips forward, taking another lick. It tasted of the both of them. God,  _yes._

_“Good girl.”_


	7. Danse/Curie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse/Curie fluff

He’d gone in for a checkup, as he did every week, to ensure peak physical fitness. Now that he was no longer in the Brotherhood, he didn’t have the drills or the constant training to keep him at the top of his game. Curie’s advice had kept him in shape so far. 

But he’d quickly found himself distracted by  _her._

Her touches as she examined him were gentle, her hands cool and soft. Her voice was calming, her accent unusual but lovely. And he couldn’t help staring at her stocking-clad legs as she moved gracefully around her medical bay. The way her skirt swished around her thighs, or the hair that curled at the nape of her neck…

All Curie had said was  _Paladin, you look quite distracted,_  in a tone that held no flirtation, no coy interest.

 _I am_ , he’d replied, his eyes finding hers.

_If I can be of assistance…_

He’d leaned in towards her and Curie had held her ground, her breath hitching slightly as his lips came closer to hers.

 _Stop me_ , he murmured.

 _Non_ , she breathed, and that was when he’d kissed her. Her arms had wrapped around his neck, holding tight, thigh sliding around his as she took a seat on his lap. Curie felt perfect perched there, her mouth soft on his as she pressed herself against him. His hands slid down her back, grasping her waist as Curie moaned gently. 

It took Danse a moment to realise they were still downstairs, in full view of anyone who came past. 

“Curie,” he groaned, as he felt her core pressing into his crotch, “wait.”

The woman drew back, her face flushed. “Is something wrong?” she asked, breathing laboured. 

“Too public,” he said, gesturing to a nearby window. She nodded, slipping off his lap and taking his hand. Danse felt her gently pulling him, and stood, letting her lead him up the flight of stairs at the back and into her bedroom. Her door shut behind him, and Danse found her slender body pushing him into the door as their mouths met once more. His hands cupped her ass, gathering handfuls of her skirt as Curie pushed up his t-shirt. 

The kiss was broken as they worked the t-shirt over his head and threw it to one side. Danse unbuttoned her lab coat and tossed it over a chair, feeling her hands cupping his ass and squeezing. He let out a noise of surprise as Curie nudged his jaw up with her nose and pressed gentle kisses to his neck. 

“I-I think I…underestimated you,” he began, his voice cracking when her teeth dug in. Curie laughed softly. 

“Why so?” she murmured, as he raised his hands to unbutton her blouse. 

“You’re…very forward,” and she squeezed his ass again. He looked into her eyes, and there was no mistaking the mischievous spark in them. 

“I am very curious,” she admitted, shrugging off her shirt. Danse stepped away from the door and picked her up, carrying her over to her bed. He took a seat, and Curie straddled his lap once more. Her fingers slipped into his hair, holding tightly as his hands ran up her back and unhooked her bra. Her thighs parted widely, her core pressed against his erection as his hands cupped her breasts. Curie bucked when his thumbs stroked over her nipples, kissing him roughly, her noises stifled in his lips. Her hand dropped, grasped his wrist, and guided his hand between her legs. 

Danse lifted her up as Curie stripped off her bra, and he reached up for her underwear. There was a brief pause. Her legs were bare just above her thigh, and his cock pulsed. Curie kept kissing him, reached down to pull off her shoes as he began dragging her underwear down her legs. It didn’t take long before all the virologist was wearing was her skirt and her stockings, and Danse unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the floor. 

Curie’s palm reached down and gripped his cock, squeezing it through the orange flight suit until Danse was groaning. Danse slipped her off his lap and stood, kicking off his boots and stripping.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked softly. Curie reached for his arm and he let her pull him down. Her stocking-clad legs slid either side of his hips, and she tugged his boxers down, his cock springing free. Curie bit her lip. Danse felt himself pulse, and briefly wondered what her lips would feel like wrapped around him. That thought was wiped away as the woman knelt up, pressing the tip of his cock against her folds. 

Slowly, she sunk down onto him. Danse’s body tensed, and Curie whimpered as inch by inch he filled her. Her walls squeezed him, hot and wet and  _soft._ Curie’s nails dug into his belly and the spark of pain made him buck. 

“Oh!” she gasped, Danse groaned, trying to still himself. “No, please! Do that again!”

He let his hips press upward, his hand falling to her waist.

“Would you like me to take control?” he asked as steadily as he could manage. 

“Mmm,” Curie moaned, her hands splaying out across his chest. Danse nodded, and grasped a handful of her ass, pulling her up just a little. The first thrust made her nails bite him once more, but Curie’s face was a mask of pleasure not pain. 

“More,” she whispered, and Danse nodded, feeling her buck against him with the next thrust, and the next. He kept it slow, listening to the woman on his lap moaning gently. Pinpricks of heat rushed through him. Curie let her body roll against his, her nails scoring down his stomach. 

_“More.”_

“Are you-”

“Danse,  _please_.”

He gave her more. His pace roughened, and immediately Curie’s noises grew, more than just gasps and groans as she wriggled on top of him. He raised his hand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb, and reached down to rub it over her clit. Curie shook, crying out his name. Another swipe of her nails, and another plea for more. He gave again, holding her against him as he fucked her roughly. Her lips found his, and she kissed him shakily before her head buried itself in the pillow next to him. 

“Curie,” he breathed, and felt her teeth at his neck again, her thighs squeezing his body tightly. She was whispering something, but he didn’t understand a word of it. All he knew was that the woman was curling tightly into him, her fingers wrapping around his hair as her movements became erratic. 

“Danse!” she cried, her voice muffled in the pillow, and then she squeezed him tight, legs snapping around his body like a vice. Her back arched as Danse groaned loudly, holding her against him. Her arms wrapped around him as he kept thrusting, and she returned to whispering those words he didn’t understand until she could do nothing but gasp as Danse chased his own orgasm. 

It didn’t take long. The hand in his hair, the nails scratching close to the nape of his neck, and the voice in his ear, they all fed a pressure that steadily grew in his cock before he arched up into her, holding her down. Relief rushed through him as he spilt, filling her. 

“Oh,” she whispered, slumping against him. There was a long pause filled with panting. He felt her kissing his neck gently. 

“Curie?” he finally asked. 

“I think I need to do more research on that sensation,” she announced. 


	8. Nick/Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Nick test-drive Nick’s new body.

"Pendleton, you look like you stepped off the cover of a pinup mag,” Nick sighed, staring at his desk. The grinning, 6′3 Paladin had sprawled himself over the metal surface in his best come hither pose with appropriately matching fuck me eyes. His suit was unzipped to expose his chest.

“Nick,” Nate sighed dramatically, “I’m just trying to advance the cause of science here.”

Nick blinked, his new eyebrows furrowing. “How the hell is draping yourself over my desk looking like a girl from a spank mag supposed to be advancing science?”

Nate’s eyes dropped and it took Nick a moment to realise that the man was staring at his crotch.

“I’m just trying to make sure your new body works fine, Nick,” Nate said with an innocent smile. He batted his lashes.

Nick folded his arms but he took a few steps closer. “Never took you for an egghead, Nate.”

The Paladin rolled over onto his belly and leaned his head in his hand, stark white teeth pressing against his lower lip. Nick had to admit, he did feel a stir at the sight of Nate’s ass and the swipe of tongue against his teeth.

“Well, I’m vocationally flexible,” Nate said with a chuckle. “What do you think? You wanna advance science together? Because I can just suck you off if you don’t wanna do anything strenuous and then be on my way.”

An image of Nate on his knees as Nick fucked his mouth filled Nick’s head and the detective stifled a groan as he felt his cock press against his pants.

“I knew you thought I was hot,” Nate purred, grinning smugly. “What do you say, Nick?”

The detective reached down with an intact, warm, human right hand and gripped the collar of Nate’s vault suit, dragging the man up to kiss him roughly. The Paladin’s silver eyes shut as a pleased moan buzzed between them.

“I say you’ve been half-hard since you heard I made the transfer into this new body,” Nick growled. The grin on Nate’s face didn’t falter for a second.

“I just want you to know I’ve had a lot of lurid dreams about us having sex,” Nate chuckled. “This is just a fantasy coming true for me.”

“Let’s see if I can match up to your wet dreams then, Pendleton.” Nick released his collar and stepped forward so that Nate’s head was near his stomach. “Come have a look what you’re working with.”

“You gonna lock the agency, Detective Valentine?” Nate asked as he unzipped Nick’s pants.

“Might have to,” Nick agreed. “By the looks of it, this case is going to take all night.”

“Is that a compliment, Detective?” Nate asked with a smirk. His eyes betrayed the arousal burning him up. Nick took a moment to turn away and lock the door before he spilled in his pants.

“Only if you can prove your mouth is useful for more than just witty remarks,” Nick drawled, watching and groaning as Nate slipped a hand passed his boxers and freed his cock.

“Fuck, and your dick is pretty?” Nate groaned. “They didn’t just give you a fucking stellar body or let you keep the eyes, no, they had to give you a fucking beautiful dick too.”

“Can’t say anyone ever paid me that compliment before,” Nick chuckled. “What’s the best way of-”

He’d barely spoken before Nate’s mouth found the tip of his cock and sucked with a moan. Nick lost the ability to breathe.

“T-thought…I…”

And now he’d lost the ability to talk too. The man on the desk gripped Nick’s ass and pulled him closer. A few inches of his cock disappeared into Nate’s throat and Nick felt his knees tremble for a moment before he grabbed Nate’s head to steady himself.

“D-didn’t…realise…”

As the words devolved into helpless groans, Nick decided to call talking quits for a second, just until his brain kicked into gear again and he got used to the wet heat sucking at his cock.

A tongue ran over the length of him and Nick groaned, realising he probably wasn’t going to get used to it. Not today, at any rate. So he just let his hips buck, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. The sound of Nate sucking gently was…god, it was filthy. It was making his toes curl in his old shoes and he tried to keep from looking down as a moan escaped him.

Nate started to bob his head and Nick’s teeth bared as a low growl filled the room, unprepared for the new onslaught of pleasure that was once again threatening to sweep him off his feet. The Paladin seemed to time it perfectly to match Nick’s strokes, his lips pressing forward to the base of Nick’s cock as Nick thrust his hips forward. He could feel little moans buzzing against the skin.

“Y-you…enjoying…?” he managed. Nate’s lips pulled back to suck at the tip and Nick dug his nails into the man’s scalp. A noise of confirmation met Nick’s ears as Nate pushed forward once more and went back to those fast bobs that were making Nick’s vision blurry. Idly, Nick wondered how many more tricks this man knew, and that was when Nate slipped a hand down to grope at Nick’s balls, gently touching and stroking them.

A litany of profanities echoed off the walls as Nick shivered violently, still not daring to look down in case that was what made him tip over the edge. He didn’t know how many rounds this body could go but if it was up to the stamina of any man his…age? Planned age? God, what even was he? Middle-aged? 30′s?

The desperate meandering of his thoughts wasn’t enough to keep him from groaning loudly. He twitched with the effort of not rocking forward and fucking Nate’s clever mouth until he spilled. The truth was, this body might have looked worn and experienced, but Nick realised it didn’t have the stamina of a lover just as the first tensions of release began to threaten.

And immediately he knew where he wanted to spill. Hell, with the way Nate was pleasing him, he had a feeling the Paladin wanted him spilling there too. With that, he surged forwards, pushing deep into Nate’s mouth. The man let out a noise of surprise that quickly became an aroused yelp, one that buzzed against Nick’s erection.

“Knew that smart mouth was useful,” he muttered, and then he started thrusting past Nate’s lips. For his part, Nate just seemed to get more and more aroused as Nick used his mouth, and when Nick hazarded a look down, he saw that the man’s eyes were lidded. The hazy silver gaze met his, and Nick had never seen an expression that more conveyed a man’s desire to get fucked.

With a long, loud growl, Nick’s cock jerked and spurted as euphoria rushed through him, the first orgasm of his new body. It had him almost falling onto the desk as the strength of it sapped at his muscles. He could feel the damp of the sweat on the back of his neck and the heat of the man still sucking him off. With a groan, he pulled out, watching Nate lean up and wipe his lips clean.

“You even taste nice,” Nate complained. “It’s like the Institute engineered the perfect man to fuck me.”

Nick had to take a heavy seat on the desk. Nate sat up to let him do so, and he caught his breath. It felt both bizarre and familiar to have to take a second to get the wind back in him, and he enjoyed it, ignoring the cooling sensation of his wet, exposed cock.

“You’re real sweet, Pendleton,” Nick finally said with a smirk. “Didn’t realise it’d be this easy to get you into bed.”

“Still got the voice, still got the eyes, you’re six feet tall and you look like you chew guys like me up for breakfast,” Nate told him earnestly, “and you think I wouldn’t want to fuck you?”

“Not attached to the old model?” Nick asked after a moment.

“Only in the way that he was difficult to fluster, could go all night without breaking a sweat,” Nate admitted. He stroked a line up Nick’s cock. “You, though? You taste nice and I can actually get you off without burning my fingers. So it’s a tie, really.” There was a long pause. Nate’s face went blank. Nick recognised that expression.

“What kinda thoughts are turning your cogs, Pendleton?” he asked.

“I’m, uh, picturing you both,” Nate admitted after a long pause. He didn’t sound ashamed in the slightest. If anything that pause seemed to just be him snapping from that sexual reverie.

“Pendleton, if you were any more sexually charged, you’d be zapping people with it like it was static,” Nick sighed. Nate grinned at him.

“Yeah, but you still wanna fuck me,” he pointed out.

“Guilty,” Nick agreed. “Not that I can do that right now.”

“Give it like, ten minutes? You’re spry. Besides, I’m definitely going to need some prep if I want to take you.”

His eyes fell on Nick’s cock again and the delight in the Paladin’s expression almost made the synth feel bashful. Nate wanted him. He desired him. Hell, the way the man’s erection was pressing against his suit, it was like he’d been waiting for this all damn day.

“How long have you been in my office?” Nick suddenly asked as the thought occurred to him that actually, Pendleton might have been waiting all day.

“I mean,” Nate shrugged, managing to look casual despite the erection tenting his jumpsuit, “I wasn’t here when Ellie opened for the day.”

Nick’s brow quirked. “Sure,” he drawled.

“I resent the implication there,” Nate huffed, as Nick shrugged off his coat. It had been a lifetime since he’d felt relief at removing a layer, but it the sensation of cool air wafting over his hot skin was strangely familiar as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“That doesn’t mean it’s not true,” he pointed out, loosening his tie. Nate’s eyes glittered in the light and his gaze fixed briefly on the tie.

“Can’t argue with that,” the man murmured.

“So, prep,” Nick said. Nate blinked and then grinned, pointing to his satchel on the chair. Nick opened it up and didn’t take long to find a familiar small bottle filled with a transparent, slightly purple liquid that he pulled out and opened. A sweet scent of mutfruit wafted out. “Prepared as ever, huh?”

“Of course.”

Nate was still grinning. That aroused haze was still present in his gaze, muted somewhat by the brief distraction. But as Nick reached for him, it returned in full force, the Paladin’s lips parting slightly.

“Guess we better put it to use,” Nick murmured. “Fancy getting that suit of yours off for me?”

“Not gonna rip it off in your frantic, overwhelming passion?” Nate asked, looking at him coyly. Nick chuckled.

“I’m not that desperate, Nate.” He circled his fingers in the air and Nate hurried to swing around, slinging his legs over the other side of the desk, thighs parting. “You seem to be, though. Should I be flattered?”

“Nick, when have I ever been able to resist you?” Nate sighed, as Nick stood between his legs and leaned down. The synth moaned as Nate leaned up to kiss him roughly, guiding Nick’s hands to his suit.

Teeth nipped his lip as he dragged the blue fabric down Nate’s broad shoulders, pausing to scratch his nails over the Paladin’s chest. The man shivered and gasped, grasping Nick’s was and dragging their hips together. Nick ground himself against Nate’s erection, and a wavering moan filled the air.

“Bet that must hurt, huh?” Nick chuckled.

“Bully,” Nate gasped, hips arching to let Nick pull the suit down to his ass. The heavy outline of Nate’s cock pressed against the white fabric of his boxers and Nick gripped it. A strangled noise escaped the Paladin, his eyes closing.

“Doesn’t seem to bother you too much,” the synth murmured, leaning in closer. Teeth found his neck and Nick grunted. He pushed at Nate’s chest until he was splayed out across the desk, and then he handed the bottle to Nate, dragging Nate’s underwear down his thighs.

“I’ve been daydreaming about christening this desk since I walked into your agency, Valentine,” Nate told him. “So I’ll let it slide. Th-uuuuh.”

Nate’s words died in his throat as Nick wrapped a hand around his cock. The synth took the oil from the now-quivering Paladin and dribbled it over the velvet length, a few long, slow strokes working it into his flesh.

“Hhhh- N-Nick,” Nate gasped, his head falling back against the desk, hips rising into the air to follow the man’s hand. Nick felt his cock twitch as he poured the scented oil onto his fingers and stroked the wet tips against Nate’s asshole.

“Yeah?” Nick asked, pushing a finger past the ring of muscle.

“You’re ahh- staring,” Nate panted. “S-see…uhh…”

“You asking if I think you’re pretty, Pendleton?”

Nate bucked upwards, letting Nick push another finger into him. Nick gripped Nate’s cock and slowly stroked it, fucking the Paladin deep and slow with the two fingers until the man’s hands clawed at the desk.

“Y-yeah,” Nate panted.

“Hmm,” Nick stroked his thumb over the head and watched Nate’s teeth clench, “maybe.”

“F-fucking…tease,” Nate groaned. Nick grinned at him.

“You threw yourself at me,” he reminded him, curling his fingers. Nate exhaled sharply.

“Sure did,” he croaked out. “Please, Nick.”

“What do you want?” Nick asked, and Nate sat up, lacing his fingers into Nick’s new salt-and-pepper hair, dragging him in for a kiss. The sharp tug on the strands made him groan against Nate’s lips.

“You,” Nate breathed, and nipped his lower lip, “to fuck me so I can test drive this new body of yours.”

Nick’s cock twitched back to hardness at his words. “You sure that’s what you want?” he teased, trying to maintain a grin. It was a hell of a lot more difficult to do that now that his mind was focused on the erection currently begging for attention between his thighs.

“Do I need to beg?” Nate sighed. Nick gazed at him and wondered how that would sound.

“Not today,” Nick decided. “I mean, this is all for science, right? You wouldn’t be doing this for selfish reasons, of course.”

“Wouldn’t dream of uuuuhn.”

Nick slipped his fingers from Nate and nodded. “Get your suit off then.”  

Nate kicked off his boots and toed off his suit. Nick admired him for a few moments, eyes running over the muscles and down the trail of silver and black hair that ran to Nate’s navel. He poured the oil onto his palm and gripped his cock, a groan escaping him as he tried to keep from simply fucking his own fist. He capped the bottle and placed it back in Nate’s bag.

“Jesus, Nick,” Nate whispered reverently. “That’s so fucking pretty.” He licked his lip and watching the pink tongue sweep out made Nick’s cock twitch expectantly, remembering the way Nate had used it just now.

“You’re full of compliments,” he noted, stepping between Nate’s thighs. A shiver rushed through the Paladin and he grabbed Nick’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. It was just as good as the first one and Nick groaned, the wet tip of his cock pressing against Nate’s ass.

“You’re gorgeous, that’s why,” Nate shot back. Warmth ran through Nick’s body, a heat filled with affection and embarrassment.

“Does that mouth of yours ever quit?” he chuckled, and then he pushed the head of his length into Nate’s body and a loud cry rang off the walls. The tightness that wrapped around him had him quivering, one hand gripping Nate’s hip as he panted.

“You ok?” Nate asked. His voice was shaking but his words were whole.

“Not used to this,” Nick breathed, uneven. “Need a…a second or two.”

He tried not to look down at Nate. The sight of the man beneath him trying to hold himself back just made it worse, drew him closer to losing it.

“Damn,” he gasped, “couldn’t have waited for me to get used to this body, could you? Just had to have me the moment I was stable.”

Nate drew his knees up and wiggled a little. A strangled noise escaped Nick as a thigh wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, and for the first time he really appreciated the strength in the Paladin’s legs. Which did nothing to calm him, of course.

“Pendleton,” he growled. “Let me have some dignity here.”

“You know,” the man clenched tightly against him, “if you cum too early, I don’t mind?”

“Can’t leave you unsatisfied, my reputation depends on it,” Nick said with a breathless chuckle. Nate kissed him again, rolling his body. Nick’s sharp gasps escaped against Nate’s lips.

“Getting fucked by Nick Valentine is enough for me.”

Nick stared down at the man below him, who looked suddenly serious.

“You’re not pulling my leg are you?” he realised. “Pendleton, we keep having this talk about you having facets. Stop making me think you’re just a horndog and then throwing me for a loop with your affectionate side.”

Nate grinned. “But I want to see you blush, now that you can.”

Nick kissed him roughly and with that, he thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep in the Paladin. His lover let out a shaky growl and his teeth nipped Nick sharply as he rocked against him. Strong hands gripped his hair tightly and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, the leg around his waist guiding Nick’s thrusts. Nick’s rational side wondered who was fucking who and what would happen once he lost it and Nate was still hard. The man had maintained himself for an impressive amount of time and Nick was certain it had to hurt by now. He could feel the wet tip sliding against his stomach as they fucked.

He felt Nate dragging a palm down his spine and grabbing his pants, pulling them down to expose his ass as Nick dug his nails into Nate’s skin. Burying his head in the Paladin’s neck he listened to the other man panting, trying not to concentrate on the pleasure rocketing up his spine. He needed to calm down before he exploded, and no matter what Nate said, the thought of leaving him unsatisfied (at least accidentally) didn’t sit well with him. Not after everything Nate ahhh.

So busy was he thinking about anything other than his own pleasure that he missed the fingers skimming his ass, slipping down to stroke his perineum. It was like Nate wanted him to cum first.

“Pendleton,” he growled, “play fair.”

“Hell no,” Nate groaned, bucking into Nick’s lap, “never.”

Wasn’t much Nick could do about that. He could tie the man’s hands-

Yeah, if he thought about that too hard, Nick wasn’t going to last long. The image of Nate being bound as he writhed in pleasure made his cock twitch.

“N-nice…thoughts?” Nate teased, his eyes shutting. He bit his lip and arched, and Nick buried his teeth in the man’s neck, sucking a bruise into the flesh just below his jaw. He felt Nate’s cock jerk against his stomach and reached down, wrapping a hand around it. The Paladin let out a surprised snarl, bucking, and Nick jerked him roughly, the skin still slick from the oil. Nate’s voice disappeared for a moment as he inhaled, and then he almost shouted Nick’s name as shivers rocked his body. Nick gathered every memory he had of his Pre-War trysts and pushed Nate’s thigh down, fucking him deep and rough.

His memory didn’t fail him this time. Nate cried out like he’d been shot and Nick felt something hot and wet dribble over his hand. He kept at it, the pressure building between his thighs, and he knew he wouldn’t outlast Nate but he had a plan for that now.

He shivered against the fingers still stroking him, and when Nate’s hand slipped down to stroke across his balls he bucked with a groan, his orgasm threatening to undo him. Nate clenched down on him tight and with a snarl he felt liquid pleasure rush through his body and sap at his strength. The snarl became a groan as Nate’s hips kept working, the man’s leg still directing him through the release until he was shivering and panting, the touch to his skin suddenly too much.

Overstimulation. Now that was something Nick hadn’t had to think about in a very long time.

“You ok?” Nate asked softly.

Nick nodded, and for a few moments he worked on catching his breath. An unusual sensation after so long without needing air, but he liked the humanity of it despite the burn in his lungs. Hell, maybe even because of it. The stick of sweat on his skin was a sensation he vaguely recalled from his old memories and as it cooled off, he shivered.

“That was…fucking amazing,” Nate told him, his voice soft and breathless. That submissive haze was still present and it made Nick wish he’d gotten him off before he came.

“Not done yet,” Nick said with a grin that felt a little shaky. “Since you aren’t done yet.”

“I didn’t tire you out?” Nate asked with a theatrical gasp. “But I tried so hard!”

Nick shook his head with a roll of his eyes, pulling out of Nate. Both men groaned.

“How are you even still yapping?” Nick wondered. His eyes fell on Nate’s cock. There was no way in hell he’d fit that in his mouth but he would definitely do his best.

“Stamina,” Nate grinned, arching. Nick pumped his wrist and Nate groaned, lashes fluttering. “Oh…”

“Said we weren’t done yet,” Nick reminded him, slowly kneeling between Nate’s thighs.

“Fuck,” he heard Nate breathe as his lips came level with Nate’s erection. Nick didn’t leave him waiting. He found the bottle of oil again and coated his fingers with it, slipping them into Nate’s ass as his tongue swept up the underside of Nate’s cock.

“Nick,” Nate groaned and bucked his hips, “fuck, yes.”

Nick savoured the mix of the salt tang of cum and the sweet taste of the mutfruit oil as he wrapped his other hand around the Paladin’s length, his fingers already starting to fuck him with a little more finesse than his cock had. Not that Nate seemed to mind. His hips immediately began bucking, working the thick length into Nick’s palm.

Nick licked another line up Nate’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head just to listen to the sharp cry that escaped the other man. Nate’s head tossed back and forth, a hand reaching for Nick’s hair and closing just above his scalp as a tremor rocked his body. Another wave of salt coated Nick’s tongue and he curled his fingers, rubbing the tips against the spot he found inside the Paladin.

“NICK!” filled the air as Nick kept on pumping his wrist, sucking on the tip of Nate’s cock until the other man was shaking on the desk, body tense as a wire. Nick didn’t say a word, savouring the reaction, and just tightened his grip and jerked faster until Nate was scrabbling helplessly against the metal desk.

Then his voice wavered and cracked around a long, helpless cry, and this time the taste of salt filled his whole mouth as Nate’s cock twitched and jerked in his grip. The Paladin came hard, shaking. Nick swallowed the mess in his mouth before it could escape. A few swipes of his tongue got the rest that was dripping down Nate’s softening dick before it fell. Shaky gasps escaped Nate’s mouth as he did so.

The room filled with the sound of panting as Nick withdrew his fingers and stepped away to clean them off before he began wiping his own mess off Nate’s body. He found a can of water and handed it him, taking a heavy seat in his chair. Nate sat up after a minute or so, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Wow,” he said, and took a long drink from the can.

“So?” Nick asked, sitting back in the chair.

Nate’s smile became a grin. “You ever need practise, let me know.”


	9. Nick/Nate/Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate gets sandwiched

 

“Only you could have talked me into this.”

Nate grinned as Nick’s teeth scraped at his neck, the collar of his jumpsuit tugged to one side and halfway down his shoulders. Nick’s thigh pressed between his, pinning him against the warm figure behind him, and metal fingers ran down his chest, tugging at the orange fabric to expose some of the black and silver trail running down Nate’s ribs. 

Nate groaned as a hot hand cupped his erection and squeezed, another breath escaping him in a high pitched gasp. His eyes closed just in time for a synthetic tongue to sweep over his neck, chased by synthetic teeth that made his cock twitch.

“Easy to excite for a man your age,” Nick murmured. Nate snorted and felt teeth on his neck again, this time on the other side. 

“Was that going to be a smart comment?” Nick growled. Synthetic fingers yanked his suit down, peeling it off his arms as it reached his waist, and then he was being cupped through his boxers, a hand clasping his cock. 

“Says you,” Nate finally groaned. “I-I’m easy…to…Hhhh…”

Nick slowly pumped his dick with a closed fist. “I don’t count,” he tapped his new body with one hand, “technically I’m not 100 any more.” 

Weathered fingers snapped the elastic of Nate’s boxers against his skin as Nick continued his slow touches. Metal fingertips scraped over his back, just shy of painful. Nate could feel the slick smear of precome against the fabric and exhaled sharply. 

“I think he’s talking about me,” the Gen 2 model chuckled. “Aren’t you?”

“Uhuh,” Nate panted, as the Gen 3 kissed his neck. “Mmm, Nick…”

“Which one?” Nick- the Gen 3- asked with a grin that reached his gold eyes, squeezing his cock harder. Nate’s hips bucked. 

“Older!” Nate gasped breathlessly, “f-fuck, Nick, please-!”

“Me?” the older model asked. Nate could feel him grin against his neck. 

“Nnn…younger,” he was rewarded with the Gen 3 kissing him, “mmmmm.” 

“Maybe we need nicknames,” the Gen 2 chuckled. “Dibs on Nick.”

“How come you get to be Nick?” the Gen 3 asked, as he tugged Nate’s boxers down. Nate’s erection popped free and he grabbed the older synth’s hips to stop himself from taking himself in hand. 

“I’m older,” the Gen 2 said. His synthetic fingers slipped down and began to tease the ring of muscle, and a gasp forced its way out of Nate’s throat. 

“I see how it is,” the Gen 3 muttered. “Fine. Call me Valentine.”

“God yes,” Nate moaned, just as Valentine gripped his cock in one hand. “Do…do you…mmm…”

“I think we finally got that smart mouth all tongue-tied,” Nick chuckled. 

“I almost feel bad for making him try to say my full name,” Valentine said with a smirk. “Tell me what you want, Nate.”

“I-I literally d-don’t even…mind at the…”

Valentine’s thumb swiped over the head of Nate’s cock and rubbed a smear of his seed against his flesh. A wavering moan escaped him.

“Don’t mind, huh?” Nick wondered. “Valentine, your thoughts?” 

“First of all, let’s see if he wants to test that statement.” He released Nate’s cock and undid his tie as the Paladin let out a noise of complaint that quickly died away as the tie was undone. “Turn around.”  
Nate twisted around to face the older model. He went in for a kiss as he crossed his arms behind his back and let Valentine bind his wrists. Metal fingers cupped his neck and stopped him.

“Nick, c'mon,” he pleaded. 

“Said you don’t mind,” Nick chuckled. Valentine nipped his neck and tugged on the bindings. “Spin around,” Nick added, and Nate did so, groaning as metal fingertips scraped up his spine, a drop of precome dripping from the tip of his cock.

“Still don’t mind?” Valentine murmured, and nipped Nate’s lip. Nate shook his head. Valentine pulled him in for a kiss, gripping his cock and pumping slowly. Nate whimpered into his lips. He could feel Nick shifting around behind him, and as Valentine’s lips found his jaw, then his neck, another tie wrapped around his eyes. Nate stilled, and both synths paused. 

“That ok?” Nick asked softly. Nate nodded, and Valentine bit his neck. Nate’s legs tensed and he pressed himself against Nick, letting himself get used to the blindfold. 

“Let us know if it’s too much,” Valentine added. “We want you to enjoy this.”

“I am,” Nate began, and then, “fuck,” he groaned as Valentine kissed down his collarbone and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Nick returned to stroking at Nate’s ass.

“Hey, pass me the bottle before you get side tracked,” Nick said. Valentine pulled away and Nate felt the air cool in his absence. A moment later it returned and now Valentine had unbuttoned his shirt, pressing himself flush against Nate, erection pushing into Nate’s leg. He heard the familiar sound of a bottle being opened and then the finger touching his ass was slick and slowly pushing into him. 

Nate bucked with a loud groan that was muffled by Valentine’s hand, the other wrapped around his cock and still stroking. Nate felt his face screw up, lips parting below Valentine’s palm as he tried not to sag into Nick. Valentine’s mouth nipped down his chest, teeth scoring his belly, and Nate let out a laugh that devolved into a helpless moan as a tongue swiped out over his hip. His cock twitched in Valentine’s hand as he pictured the next step. The hand covering his mouth moved away. 

Nick pushed his finger deeper into him and began to slowly thrust then back and forth as Valentine kissed his thighs one at a time, avoiding the weeping tip of Nate’s cock. Nick’s fingers twisted and curled and a jolt of pure ecstasy rushed through Nate’s body, followed by a loud cry. 

“You wanna get gagged too?” Nick whispered, nipping his earlobe. “Because I’m pretty sure Valentine is feeling neglected and we all know how smart your mouth is.” 

Nate stifled a whimper at the image that filled his mind. 

“I’m not sure if that was a yes or no,” he heard Valentine murmur from somewhere near his cock.

Near, not close enough. 

“I think it was both,” Nick decided. “How does he look?”

“Like he’s going to explode.”

It sure as fucking hell felt that way. 

“Gonna make him wait a little longer?”

“Fuck- Ni- Valen- huh- uhnn.”

The moment Nate started to speak, Nick pushed another finger into him and Valentine’s mouth slipped around his cock. For a moment, Nate was sure he was going to fall, and then Nick wrapped his arm around Nate’s middle and held him up. 

“I feel like we could push this guy to the point of begging,” Nick commented. Valentine didn’t say anything but he made an amused noise, taking a few more inches into his mouth as Nate twitched at the thought. He’d never been very good at begging. He could hardly form the words.   
But as Valentine wrapped a hand around his cock to make up for what he couldn’t fit past his lips, he was pretty sure this might be what broke him.

Nick kissed his neck as they held him there, Valentine slowly bobbing his head to adjust. Nate bucked with a gasp as the synth flicked his tongue back and forth over the slit, and leaned heavily into Nick. Metal fingers scratched his chest and he let out a strangled moan.

“Wish I could see what you look like from the front,” Nick’s fingers pressed in deeper, just as Valentine sucked slowly on him. Nate yelped, his legs shaking. “Bet you look like a treat.”

Valentine slipped a hand between his thighs to stroke his fingers over Nate’s perineum and run the tips over the Paladin’s balls. Nate bucked, biting down hard on his lower lip before a soft ‘please’ could escape him.

Valentine’s grip tightened around him and he bobbed his head a little faster, heat blossoming in Nate’s belly. He wasn’t going to last too much longer with this kind of attention. Not when Nick was coating his fingers again and curling-

Nate almost squirmed out of their grip, crying out sharply as Nick’s fingers ground into his sweet spot. He could feel the dampness of his sweat cooling in the air and his toes curled in his boots as the pleasure grew into tension. 

He shivered again. He could feel the pleasure sharpening as metal fingers scratched him again and he felt his stomach pit in expectation. Nick stroked a little harder and Nate almost sagged fell, his voice cracking as-

Both synths stopped abruptly. 

Nate barked in protest as their touches withdrew, straining at his bindings. The pleasure died away but Nate found himself suddenly craving the strange, almost painfully arousing sensation that he felt just before the build up dissipated.

“Fuck,” he groaned, feeling Valentine kiss his stomach. A gasp tore out his throat at the way his skin twitched beneath the synth’s lips. “What…why- fuck, why did…”

“So it takes more than one then,” Valentine murmured. Nick hummed in his ear. 

“How many do you think, then?” Nick asked, ignoring Nate for a moment. Honestly that was kind of okay. After what they’d just done, his  brain was feeling fluffy. 

“More…than one what?” he finally panted. Both synths laughed and Nate’s cock twitched painfully. 

“Guess.”

“Can’t,” he grunted, “brain fuzzy.”

Valentine kissed him roughly, chuckling. “Too fuzzy to take orders?”

Nate would’ve dropped to his knees in a heartbeat if Nick hadn’t been holding him up. 

“Orders?” he asked. 

“Turn around,” Nick murmured. Nate spun around so fast he almost crashed into the Gen 2 and he felt the synth catch him before they collided, his hand gripping his cock. “Valentine.”

The Gen 3 shifted around behind him, and a few moments later, he felt the wet head of Valentine’s cock pressing against his ass. Nick kissed him firmly, then drew back and nipped his lip. 

“You ready Nate?”

“Mmm,” Nate groaned. 

“Nate. Are you ready?”

Nate blinked. The blindfold fell away and he looked up into Nick Valentine’s new face with his old eyes, standing over him.

“Valentine?” Nate mumbled, a wave of drowsiness coming over him. “What…?”

“You were napping, princess,” Nick chuckled. His eyes fell into Nate’s lap and his brow raised. “Good dream, then?”

Nate grinned without shame. “It was getting even better.” He paused. “Did you just kiss me?”

“Sure,” Nick shrugged, “seemed the easiest way of getting your ass off the couch.”

“Dammit, Valentine,” Nate sighed. “You gonna come give me a hand?”

Nick shrugged again. “Sure. We’ve got time.”


	10. Nate/Deacon part 2 faction boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate/Deacon 'negotiations'

“Does Maxson actually buy your bullshit claims about ensuring peace between our factions?” Deacon demanded breathlessly, swigging from a can of water.

“Buy them how?” Nate asked, blinking innocently. It didn’t quite match the smug smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned over the spy. Deacon put the can down on the table nearby and leaned back against it.

“Tell me he doesn’t actually think we’re negotiating peace terms,” Deacon said. “He’s young and dumb and hot headed but there’s no way in hell he could be genuinely convinced by you.”

Nate eyed Deacon’s erection and the faint sheen of sweat covering the spy’s chest. “This isn’t how people usually negotiate?” he chuckled.

“Usually more clothes are invah-ahh-“

Nate lapped at Deacon’s nipple, sucking on it. Deacon buckled and Nate’s hand slipped around his shoulders to keep him upright. Deacon’s fingers scraped against the surface.

“We can put our clothes back on if you wanna do this properly,” Nate offered. Deacon stared at him with glassy eyes.

“No, I’m…you know what, this is traditional, you know? Didn’t people used to so this to cement peace?”

“Sort of,” Nate laughed, corralling Deacon against the wall. “Didn’t usually do it for fun though.”

“You sure?”

Deacon’s voice wavered as Nate crouched down, his lips pressing into Deacon’s hip as his hand gripped the spy’s erection.

“Oh, you think people just started fucking during peace talks for the hell of it?” Nate asked casually, his thumb playing with the underside of Deacon’s tip. A series of strangled gasps met his ears. “Deacon?”

“Nuh- uh- are… you mmm, re-really asking me…NOW?” Deacon groaned.

“Hey, it’s an interesting theory,” Nate pointed out, squeezing Deacon’s length slowly. His hand pumped gently. “And you know me, if I don’t ask you now, I’ll forget.”

“Uh- huh,” Deacon groaned, hips bucking as the thumb swiped across the head. “Hhh- I don’t…think…”

Nate closed his fist around the spy’s dick and began to work him slowly. “I mean, the fact that we’re doing this proves that theory, so I guess you must be right.”

“Uh- uuuhhh- great,” Deacon nodded. “But…we…we aren’t- aren’t like…hmmmm.”

Nate kissed the tip of Deacon’s cock, and began to lay gentle kisses up and down the warm length, thumb stroking slowly beneath the ridge.

“Aren’t what?” Nate asked, and trailed his tongue up the underside, again and again, until Deacon’s knees trembled.

“Enemies,” Deacon panted. “We aren’t enemies.”

Nate grinned but didn’t stop lapping at him, tongue dragging up to the ridge as his thumb swiped the head. Deacon’s eyes squeezed shut.

“We aren’t,” Nate agreed. “I seduced you.”

“E-excuse…uhnn…me,” Deacon tried to protest. It was really difficult to put on an offended air when Nate’s lips were mouthing at his tip. “I-I…seduced…You.”

Nate chuckled softly. “Sure.”

A few inches of Deacon’s cock slipped between Nate’s lips and Deacon tensed up with a yelp as Nate sucked slowly on him. Once again, a timely rebuttal was quickly torn apart by the way Nate’s tongue was playing with him.

Deacon closed his eyes briefly and the sudden sensation of Nate stroking a finger over his stomach pulled a weak giggle from his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Nate laughed, his mouth popping free from Deacon’s cock. The spy looked down at Nate indignantly.

“Hey, hey, who said you could st-ahh, ahhh…”

Rough fingertips stroked the sensitive head. A low chuckle warmed Deacon’s body and Nate’s lips pressed to his stomach.

“Of course,” a large, warm hand cupped his balls, “you have my apologies.”

“I'll…” Deacon sucked in a breath as those same fingers rubbed at the rough skin, “f-forgive…mmm…if you…put…fuck-!”

Nate licked a long stripe up his cock and his tongue slid against the slit at the top.

“Fuck…”

“What do you want, Deacon?” Nate asked softly.

“Put your mouth back,” Deacon whined. Another low chuckle made his stomach flutter.

“But I’m still having fun.”

“C'mon, you tall fu-uhhhhn.”

Nate’s hand wrapped firmly around him and began to pump. “You’re pretty demanding,” he noted with a grin that Deacon barely saw thanks to the way his lids were fluttering.

“Top negotiator, me,” he gasped out.

“Really?” The fingers stroking his balls rubbed a little harder. “I guess it works. I’d do anything to shut you up after a while.”

Deacon tried to laugh but Nate’s tongue lapped the tip of his cock again and it was strangled by a groan.

“A-and…you, huh, uhh, t-tease your…fuck, asshole…”

He arched helplessly into the gentle flicks of the other man’s tongue against the underside of his cock.

“This isn’t teasing, this is persuading,” Nate murmured. Something soft and slightly dangerous in his voice made Deacon’s cock twitch.

“H-how?”

Nate’s fingers trailed slowly up and down Deacon’s erection. Shivers ran through his body  
“What do you want the most, right now?” Nate asked.

“F-for you to…mmm…stop messing…uhhh, around.”

“But you’re not thinking about doing it yourself? I’m not gonna stop you.”

At the moment, Nate’s tongue made a broad sweep up the underside of his cock and if Deacon had thought about dealing with the problem himself, he stopped that thought with a wavering groan.

“Fuck, I swear…”

“See? You want me to do it.”

“I-I want you…to…shu-uhhh…”

Nate did it again and Deacon’s toes curled. All he wanted at that moment was for Nate to put his clever mouth back on his cock and let him get off before he went mad.

“You caused…”

Nate chuckled softly. “But you still want me to do it, right? So I persuaded you that I’m the best option you have.”

“You talked my ear off,” Deacon groaned, pressing his head against the stone behind him. Nate’s mouth engulfed his cock and his knees turned to jelly as the Knight bobbed his head. Pleasure rocketed through his body with a vengeance.

“But I don’t see you touching yourself,” Nate gripped him tightly, thumbing the soaking tip, “so it worked.”

Deacon looked down, feeling sweat drip down his neck. “If you don’t get me off, Knight Pendleton, I’m declaring war.”

Nate laughed.


	11. Hancock/Nora/Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock/Nora/Nick threesome

“She likes a man in costume,” Hancock noted, as Nora snuggled into John’s coat.

“You know what I’m doing here,” Nora muttered, slipping her arms around both men.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re cold, and we’re the warmest bodies in the Commonwealth,” Nick chuckled. “But I’m still dressed as a detective, and the man on your left is a history cosplayer, so his point still stands, right?”

“She digs us,” Hancock laughed. Nora slapped his arm playfully, her eyes closing.

“Let her be, John,” Nick chided. “She’s been running up and down the Commonwealth for days now. Lady needs a nap.”

“I’m not actually tired,” Nora said, her eyes still closed.

“You’re not tired?” Hancock repeated.”Really?”

There was something about the tone of his voice that made Nora’s eyes open. When they found his face, he was smirking.

“What?”

“You’re cold but not tired,” he said. “Which means that actually the best way to warm you up isn’t lazing around like this.”

“Doesn’t that mean taking off her vault suit?” Nick asked casually, his hand on her hip. Nora bit her lip. “Seems counterproductive don’t you think?”

“Nah, we can keep the suit on and just tear in a couple places,” Hancock replied. “You’ve got a needle, right Nicky?”

“You mind us tailoring your clothes a little, doll?” Nick stroked her hip and Nora shook her head, her mind vivid with pictures of them warming her up. John cracked a slightly feral grin and his mouth came down to claim hers.

Nora groaned into his lips, feeling his hand slip between them to unzip her suit. Nick’s fingers ran down her ass and she felt him cup her mound, applying a little pressure. She bucked with a soft moan. John’s fingers scraped pleasantly up her belly, hooking beneath her bra and tugging at it.

“What are we gonna do with this?” he murmured. “I wanna cut it.”

Nora’s stomach flipped in delight and she let out a soft gasp as both Nick’s hands slid down, briefly cupping her ass. He gripped a handful of blue suit and ripped, splitting the seams around her crotch. She grabbed John’s arms as the ghoul tugged the soft cups of her bra and pulled them down to expose her breasts.

Nick’s hand slid beneath the tear in the suit as John’s head dropped to her chest, the synth’s  intact fingers pushing her underwear to one side and rubbing gently at her clit. Nora yelped as Hancock’s tongue swiped across her nipple, the texture teasing the flesh until it was stiff. He cupped the other breast in one hand, thumb copying his tongue until shivers were running down her spine. She was warm already, but she had no interest in stopping them now.

John gripped her thigh and slung it over his leg, and Nick thanked him softly as it opened her up to his firm strokes. Nora gripped Hancock’s shoulders, arching to press herself harder into his tongue. The warmth that rushed through her pooled between her thighs. She could hear it on Nick’s fingers as he ran a few fingertips over her wet folds.

“Feeling better?” Nick murmured. His metal fingers squeezed her ass again. Nora whined.

“Uh huh,” she gasped, and Nick nestled firmly against her back, two fingers pushing deep into her. Hancock’s fingers dropped down go replace Nick’s and that textured skin rubbed against her clit just so, a wet rush of pleasure pulsing between her thighs. A loud moan filled the room and Nora wanted to repay the favour, to reach into John’s pants and wrap her fingers around him, but then the two men swapped.

Those ghoulish fingers fucked her deeply as Nick stroked her nub in fast circles. She shook, grinding into Nick’s lap. She heard the synth laugh softly and his mouth pressed gently against her neck, gentle bites nipping at the skin as their touches fed a growing knot of pleasure. She was so warm now but it was nice, a heat that grew with each swipe of John’s tongue and stroke of their fingers.

“I think she’s warm enough,” Nick murmured and Nora whimpered helplessly.

“Please.”

“I think she needs a little more,” Hancock kissed the swell of her breast, “what do you think?”

“I suppose you’re right. Can’t take any risks.”

John grinned at her, his hand slipping down to unbelt his pants. “What do you think, princess? You need something a little more energetic?”

Nora panted sharply, nodding. Fuck, she’d do anything for them to keep going. Her hips squirmed against their fingers and John undid his belt with one hand. Nick’s hand slipped away as the ghoul’s cock replaced them, rubbing against her nub. Her loud cry was muffled by a kiss as Nick bit her neck. John’s hips drew back and his cock pressed against her slit. Nora arched forward.

His fingers grabbed her ass, pushing his cock into her with one thrust. The ridges of his ghoul skin had Nora grabbing at his arms.

“You never had a ghoul before?” John murmured, rocking his hips slowly. Nora shook her head, whimpering at the friction. He nipped at her lips, grinning. “You seem to be liking it.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body against hers, breasts pressing against his chest as she kissed him roughly.

“You warm enough yet?” Nick asked teasingly, and she felt his hand slipping back between her thighs as John started to roll against her.

“Hnnn,” was the only thing Nora could say as his fingers stroked at her clit in firm circles. Her body jolted and she heard them laugh softly as she gasped, held in place on Hancock’s thighs by the firm grip on her ass. John used that leverage to devastating advantage and Nora found herself shaking as pleasure coiled between her thighs with each stroke of his cock against her walls. The textured skin grinding into her body seemed designed to catch and tease the most sensitive parts of her and as Hancock shifted his hips a little, the thick length of him found her sweet spot and Nora nearly exploded. The noise she let out had both of her lovers sucking in a breath.

“I like that noise,” Hancock murmured, and Nick’s fingers rubbed harder. John pulled her ass flush against his lap and drew back a little before he thrust forward roughly, moving back and forth. Nora’s hands raked down his back and a groan escaped him as her thigh curled around his waist.

“Wonder who’s the warmer body,” Nick mused. John let out a frustrated noise as his cock thrust harder into Nora’s body and Nora squirmed on top of him.

“Nick, really?” John grunted.

“What, am I distracting you?” the synth chuckled. John groaned as Nora kissed him, her body trembling as they wound her tight.

“Fuck,” John groaned, and pulled her flush against him as he moved faster. Nora’s skin tingled, her stomach swooping.

“There we go,” she heard Nick murmur in her ear, and his fingers kept rubbing as the heat uncoiled between her thighs. Shaking, Nora almost screamed, crushing Hancock against her body. Her hips squirmed furiously into John’s thrusts as she clamped down around him, each stroke only prolonging her pleasure until she was slumped against him, panting heavily. The drag of his cock was quickly turning into that raw overstimulation and oh god, the ghoulish skin made that so much more sensitive. She was still trembling as he sped up roughly, chasing his own climax now.

“Fuck, Nora,” Hancock growled. His voice was wavering and as the heat from her orgasm subsided, she could feel him twitching.

A muffled mmm came from above her and she went to move her head. Her scalp pressed against somebody’s chin and then she heard John moan again.

His cock pulsed, and then the warmth of his cum filled her, twitching inside her. Nora stroked her fingers up and down his chest as his hips bucked a little longer, and then finally stopped. She watched Nick’s hands move and felt them stroking up her body.

“Feeling better?” John teased after he stopped panting. Nora nodded.

“Tired now,” she muttered, and snuggled back between the two of them.

“Good night to you too,” Nick chuckled.

“Thank you,” she added.

“Anytime doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who would like to make a request, you'll want to go to the blog itself - http://valentinevibrations.tumblr.com.


End file.
